1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data center and the like, as the layout of information communication devices, such as a server, a hub, and the like, is changed, an information communication device is moved, or an additional information communication device is constructed, connection of communication cables, such as a local area network (LAN) cable, and the like, is changed.
Among known technologies, a technology of checking whether or not a communication cable is physically connected has been known, but a technology of checking whether or not communication is actually performed using a communication cable, that is, the presence or absence of information communication, has not been known up until now. Therefore, there may be cases where a user does not notice that communication is performed and unplugs a communication cable by mistake, and a problem may arise in which a service for an information communication device is stopped and data that is being transferred is damaged.
Then, the present inventors are proposing a repeater on which a signal detection circuit configured to cause a part of a signal that is transferred through a communication cable to diverge to take out the signal, and display, based on the taken-out signal, the presence or absence of information communication.
The repeater herein includes two connectors to each of which a communication cable through which a differential signal is transmitted is connected and a circuit board on which the two connectors are mounted and which includes a signal transmission section configured to connect ones of electrodes (terminals) of the two connectors, which correspond to each other, together, and connects the communication cables together. A signal detection circuit is mounted on the circuit board.
Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-27437 discusses related art.